Of Gods, Dragons, and Hiccup
by reddercaws
Summary: HTTYD2 AU. Set after the battle on the Bewilderbeast Island. Chaos is going to befall Berk. The god Loki sees his chance to give the infamous dragon rider, Hiccup a task he cannot refuse.
1. Chapter 1: Tragedy Ensues

*** _Hello everyone. This is my first HTTYD fanfiction. This is heading heavily AU. The story starts during HTTYD 2. I would suggest if you can watch until the point before SPOILERS "...Stoick gets blasted by Toothless...". I won't give out too much about where this story is heading but there will be bits of supernatural elements, norse gods, and character studies. Haven't decided on romances yet. I might include some OCs along the way too. Hope you enjoy the first chapter. I'm currently into Chapter 4 but I'm heavily revising as of current.******_

* * *

Chapter 1: Tragedy Ensues

_Loki was never a god who enjoyed death. He though it was too boring of an affair. Humans had to deal with death all the time. But, Loki wondered, could a god die?_

"Dad, no." Hiccup yelled as his father ran towards him.

Hiccup was pushed out of the way and he heard a loud impact besides him. A cloud of dust left the boy dazed and confused. Moments later when the dust settled, Hiccup could see his dad lying there under some patches of ice.

"No, no, no. Dad, dad ... please wakeup." Hiccup said in panic. He ran to his father's side and started moving off the chunks of ice

He couldn't believe what just happened. Toothless ... Toothless was under the control of the alpha, and Drago turned his best bud against him. Then his dad came, and suddenly, everything spiraled into a nightmare. His dad, Stoick the Vast was covered in debris, unmoving.

"Oh no, Stoick. Please no." Valka came running to her husbands and son's side. She had seen the blast and heard Hiccup scream. It had happened all so fast.

She didn't not want to believe the worst. Valka laid her head against her husband's chest, searching for that heartbeat. She so desperately wanted to have a sign that Stoick was alive.

She waited for what seemed like ages but ..., there was no sign. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes, and the moment, whimper out. She then looked to her son. He looked at her, trying to read her expression and had a look of confusion and sadness.

"No. It can't be. Dad can't be ... gone." Hiccup muttered.

Hiccup wanted this nightmare to end. He just wanted all of this to go away. Hiccup slowly felt the tears streaming down his face. He felt his mother pull him into her. He needed the comfort. He wanted to shout, in anger against the world. Why did his father have to die? And what was worse, Toothless ... Toothless was the one who killed ... No, Drago was to blame. Drago made Toothless do those things. Hiccup remembered all those moments he spent with Toothless. The Night Fury was his best bud, his friend. A close brother.

A low grumble caught Hiccup's attention. It was Toothless, with big green eyes staring at the scene before him. Toothless nudged Stoick's hand, confused at why he wasn't moving. Hiccup lashed out unexpectedly at Toothless, still in a state of shock and confusion.

"Get away from him. Get out of here." Hiccup yelled.

The words hit Toothless like a mountain. What did he do wrong? Why was Hiccup so angry at him? He cowarded back, with a sorrowed look on his face. Hiccup still kept his angry gaze at the dragon.

"I said go away" Hiccup yelled with tears beginning to stream down his face. He couldn't control his anger anymore. Toothless whimpered and took his final look at Hiccup, confused and hurt and then flew off. He then saw Toothless fly away over the hill.

"Hiccup, it wasn't his fault. You know that." injected his mother in a soft concerned voice.

A few moments later, they heard Toothless roar and was seeing Drago on the back of Toothless. Drago now had complete control over Toothless.

"I'm so sorry Dad, this is all my fault." Hiccup whispered.

* * *

******** _So that concludes the first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed. The second chapter is almost done with revisions and I hope to post it later today. I'll openly accept suggestions for the story or critiques of the writing. Heads up, the second chapter will start the deviation from the second movie. I will introduce Loki (He will play a big part in the story, wink, wink). ************_


	2. Chapter 2: Time to Say Goodbye or not

******* _Hi everyone, so here is Chapter two. I will try to get the story moving along after this point. It might take a few more chapters to set up the premise but, I will try to make it interesting and not boring exposition. With this Chapter, I plan to deviate heavily from HTTYD 2 and introduce the overarching plot and characters. Hope you enjoy!****************_

_All rights for HTTYD belong to Dreamworks Animation Studio_

* * *

Chapter 2: Time to Say Goodbye ... or not

Gobber knew this was hard for the lad. Hiccup needed the support and Gobber was ready to be with him all the way. The sadness had also affected Gobber. Stoick was his closet friend and he knew him for most of his life. Theyhad fought, bled, and survived the harsh challenges of being a viking, together. Gobber never expected that Hiccup would lose Stoick so early. They had just reunited as a family for gods sake. Were the gods so cruel totake away Stoick as Hiccup had found his mother. If Gobber knew what Hiccup deserved more than anything elsewas a family ... a family that loved him as he is.

Gobber knew the truth was that Stoick wasn't the best father to Hiccup but, ever since the peace with the dragons, Stoick and Hiccup had come to be closer and more understanding of each other. Stoick wasn't dissapointed at Hiccup anymore. It was so nice to see Stoick treating Hiccup like a son again. Hiccup had always said to Gobber that he felt like father more than Stoick. He had brought this up to Stoick who at first babbled on in seemingly negative ways about how Hiccup was a disappointment.

Gobber perhaps was glad that Stoick was able to accept his son before his passing. The preparations for the funeral pyre began. The wood was gathered from the wrecked ships and Stoick was moved onto a salvage ship. It was a very mellow and down moment for everyone.

Hiccup stayed close to his mother as they were walking towards the funeral pyre. Valka was comforting Hiccup only like a mother could.

Valka was in disbelief that Stoick was gone. For gods sake, they had just been back together, back with Hiccup. Valka just wanted to be back together as a family again, happy. Now that was all gone. What was even worse was that Hiccup's dragon Toothless was turned against him. She was worried for Hiccup, she would be worried about how he would feel about Toothless. What she feared most now that Drago had taken all the dragons was that Hiccup would have to face Toothless again. She knew that would utterly destroy Hiccup.

"Mom, do the gods hate me?", Hiccup said softly.  
Valka turned to look at her son.  
"Hiccup, ... I can't say what the gods are doing but they are not against you." Valka replied.

Hiccup then had a sudden flame spark inside him. It was a spark of anger. "Mom, I'm tired. I'm so tired." Hiccup muttered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH." Hiccup scream in anger.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Hiccup was yelling to the sky.

"For once I had my life together. I had my mother, my father, my friends, the dragons, my buddy Toothless." Hiccup was tearing up. He threw his hands in the air in confusion, sadness, anger.

"Now my father is dead and my dragon, Toothless is under the control of Drago Buldvist. The gods must hate me so much right... DO YOU HEAR ME THOR, BALDER, TYR, BRAGI, HEIMDALL, ULL, VIDAR, HERMOD, VALI!"

Hiccup continue to yell out all the names of the Norse deities. He was clearly angry at the moment. Valka came up to him and put her hands on his cheeks. Her son, the boy she met that was happy and full of determination and life was now so broken and lost.

"Hiccup, its okay." Valka stroked Hiccup's wet cheek and wiped away some stream of tears on his face.

"Its just not fair mom. I just ... wanted to be happy."  
Hiccup embraced his mother.  
"I'm afraid that I might lose you too."

Valka firmly held Hiccup close. It was a hard day for everyone and Valka needed to make sense of all that had happened. She brought her gaze out into the horizon, just beyond the shoreline of the island. She saw something…. no someone standing over the water. A flood of emotions of confusion and fear came over him. It looked too much like Stoick standing there.

/

The next morning, it became time to sail Stoick's ship to Valhalla. Everyone had gathered to see off Stoick's ship.

"May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battlefield."

The ship was out in the water, slowly drifting towards the foggy horizon.

"May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings."

Hiccup was staring at the drifting ship, finally ready to say goodbye. Gobber handed him the bow and arrow in preparation to light the funeral pyre.

"Well Dad, I'm sorry that was not the son you were hoping I would be, but I tried." Hiccup spoke softly.

"For a great man has fallen: A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend."

As Gobber finished the final rites, Hiccup went to light the arrow. He took the arrow and slowly put it in the ambers and waited for the tip to flame. He took a deep breath trying to calm his trembling hands.  
"I guess this is really goodbye Dad."

"Hiccup, stop." a voice boomed.  
The ground shook a bit, almost making Hiccup lose his footing. After regaining his composure, Hiccup slowly turned around to see who had called to him.

When he saw who was behind him, he ... he was at a lost of words. That voice was so familiar, so real that Hiccup should have noticed. Standing there was Stoick the Vast, his father alive and well.

"Dad." Hiccup cried in joy as he ran into his father's arms, dropping the bow and arrow in a heartbeat.  
The feeling made Hiccup so, happy. So overjoyed to the point where Hiccup thought that he was dreaming.  
His father chuckled.  
"Hiccup, what I'm about to tell you is not what you want to hear."  
Just with that line, Hiccup drew back from the figure and had a sudden face of worry.  
"I guess it was too good to be true. I'm guessing that you are a ghost or spirit. Oh I know, you're just a projection and I'm just losing my mind."  
Hiccup rubbed his head in confusion.

The figure that looked like his father came closer to Hiccup and reached out a hand, offering Hiccup to take it.  
"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, I will explain what is happening if you choose."

Hiccup looked apprehensively at the figure.  
"Just please tell me if you are really my father. Just tell me that this is a bad dream and that I am going to wake up."  
Hiccup stood there waiting for a reply.  
The figure definitely sounded like his father, but something was very off.

"Hiccup I don't have much time left here so I need you to trust me."  
Hiccup had a million questions racing through his mind right now. He wanted answers but, something deep inside him, his yearning to be with his father made him reach out his hand and then grasped onto the figure's hand.

"Very well then." said the figure. However the voice morphed from the voice of Stoick to one that was stranger, more pronounced.

Hiccup then felt a sharp pain in his head and everything turned to darkness.

Loki bore a look of triumph on his face as he materialized. He had plans for the boy; big plans.

* * *

****** _So that wraps up Chapter 2. Left off with the cliffhanger and now Loki is in the picture. The next few chapters will show more of what he is doing in the story. I'm open to critiques about the writing or comments about the story. Currently working on getting third chapter revised. I might be thinking about changing format and double spacing the lines to make reading easier.*************_


	3. Chapter 3: Wake Up Big Guy

**** _So here is Chapter 3. I hope to have the plot really pick up after this chapter. Some big reveals in this chapter and some mild angst with Valka's character. I hope I don't get to OOC with her but I really want to give her some more emotional background. Also, Astrid and Company are coming into the story. Still no romance stuff yet but it will definitely be coming down the line. Enjoy!****** EDIT. Made some revision to this chapter to fix some continuity errors. There were no people from Berk on the island. _

* * *

Chapter 3: Wake Up Big Guy

"Hiccup!" Valka screamed as her son collapsed before her eyes.

Valka was able to catch Hiccup just as he was falling to the ground. When she finally was holding him, she felt his body go limp. What was going on? This was so strange that Hiccup would all of a sudden fall unconscious.

She quickly tried to feel for a pulse or heartbeat. She put her head against Hiccup's chest and was relieved when she heard his hearbeat.

"What has happened to my boy?" Valka exclaimed in disbelief.

Hiccup was well just a few minutes ago but, now he is limp as a tree branch.

Valka looked back at Gobber. "Quickly Gobber, Help me get Hiccup to a tent." Valka said motioning Gobber over to help.

"Ai, and you thought that this could not get any worse! What about Stoick's ship Valka? We still need to light the pyre!" Gobber replied frantically.

Valka sighed. "The pyre can wait. Hiccup should be the one to do it, but he can't right now. We will have to wait for Hiccup to wake up."

Valka handed Hiccup off to Gobber who effortlessly carried Hiccup off back to the makeshift camp further down the shore. After making sure Hiccup was well, Valka and Gobber boarded a salvaged boat to go out and retrieve Stoick's ship. Sailing after the drifting ship, Valka found that the fog was getting denser and the ship was starting to fade from visual view. She was so worried that Stoick's ship would be lost in the fog.

"Valka, we can't find the ship anywhere." Said Gobber, navigating the ship through the treacherous fog. The two had been searching for a couple of hours by now. Still with nothing being found.

Valka tried to look out a little farther from the ship but all she saw was the fog, swallowing up everything in the distance. She hadn't been sleeping that well and was starting to panick frantically. No, she had to find the ship, bring Stoick back.

"No, keep searching. I am not leaving until I have my husband's body in my arms. Do you hear me!" Valka yelled suddenly.

Gobber went silent and stared at Valka.

She was angry. Angry that another misfortune had been beset to her. The past few days were a nightmare for her. Her eyes were beginning to get bloodshot and dark circles were clearly visible.

"Valka, I think you need to take things slow and calm down." Gobber said to Valka.

She collapsed from exhaustion against the railing of the boat, almost falling back into the water. Gobber and the others came to help and see if she was okay. She was sobbing, crying out Stoick's name.

"Stoick ... Stoick." Valka cried out in sorrow. She wanted to be strong and maintain her composure but, she felt the pressure of the world on herself. Her son's condition was unknown and her husband had just been killed. The Alpha was killed also. And worst of all, Drago Buldvist was still out there, with his Bewilderbeast controlling the dragons. She felt helpless with all of this.

Gobber helped Valka up and tried to console her.

"Valka, we're going to have to head back to shore soon, the sun is about to set and surely you don't want to get stuck out here all night. I know we all don't" Gobber said trying to reason with Valka.

"I don't know what came over me. Please, forgive me." Valka pleaded.

Gobber tried to put on a smile and came to Valka's side.

"I know Valka. I see you have been feeling the chaos that surrounds us right now and feeling confused and uneasy. Stoick was a good man and what he would want for you if he was still here is for you to be well."

Valka lightened up at Gobber's words and began to relax.

"You're right Gobber. I really need to get some rest…"

Valka yawned and started closing her eyes. Just a few seconds later she had fallen fast asleep.

Gobber smiled a bit and decided to go and turn around the boat to start heading back shore but, he saw that the fog had started to dissipate and a shadow came in from the distance. "What is that?" Gobber whispered. Drifting towards the boat, was unmistakably Stoick's ship drifting towards them. Moving quickly the Gobber ropped in the ship, so not to let is drift away.

However, there was a problem, Stoick's body had vanished. Gobber was now very uncertain of how to approach Valka with this. He ultimatley decided to let the ship go and not tell this to Valka. She would be devastated.

/

Astrid, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, and Eret had been at the camp, waiting besides Hiccup. It was beginning to become nighttime and the stars had come out, filling the night sky.

"Do you think he's going to wake up soon?" questioned Snoutlout.

Astrid glared at the question

"Well it did take him a couple of days back when he defeated the Red Death. I know Hiccup will be alright."

However she was slightly annoyed too. _This would be a very good time for you to wake up Hiccup. We really need you._

She loosened up and thought about how Hiccup would be when he woke up. Everything was going wrong. Toothless was gone. Stormfly was gone. All of their dragons had been taken by Drago, and now he was taking them to Berk. This was beyond horrible. Astrid was starting to lose hope that things would go back to normal or that even they would get their dragons back from Drago.

"Well judging by how Hiccup was knocked unconscious, he might have just fainted! I agree with Astrid, he will be alright." Fishlegs interjected.

Eret also looked slightly worried.

The past days had been a complete surprise to Eret. He was dragon trapper, like the generations before him but, now in the current circumstances, he was trying to befriend these dragon riders. As of right now however, the misfortune that had happened made Eret frustrated. Drago had left nothing but a wave of destruction in his wake. He was kind of glad that he had turned his back against the maniac. He started actually caring about these group of young lads and how they started to accept him into their group. However, Drago was still out there with his dragon army. No one was safe from that.

"Guys, I think that you might want to come see this." Ruffnut came running into the tent.

Fishlegs looked at her confused. "What happened? I hope it's not going to be trouble."

Astrid looked confused as well. "Okay, Ruffnut what do you want us to see?" Ruffnut said that there was no time to explain. "So me and Tuffnut were scavenging for food and we were right next to the Bewilderbeast. We saw it moving."

The group looked at Ruffnut in disbelief.

"But the Bewilderbeast was killed by Drago's Bewilderbeast." Fishlegs said solemnly.

"That's what I was getting to Fishlegs. The only reason we were there was because we were hearing it grumble."

Eret was not believing what here was hearing. "So, you're saying that the dragon came back alive? Are you sure?" he responded.

"Well if you're not going to believe me handsome then go see for yourself."

Ruffnut walked out of the entrance of the tent and the four followed her. Just a short walk away, there it was, the Bewilderbeast resting on the shore with Tuffnut sitting on one of its giant tusks.

"Hey look alive, time to wake up big guy." Tuffnut said as the group walked toward him. The Bewilderbeast then slowly opened its eyes. It had a tired look in its eyes, indicating that it still needed to rest.

Eret's jaw dropped. Astrid stood there frozen with her eyes wide open.

"I guess she was telling the truth." Fishlegs whispered.

Astrid was able to just mutter something with a short breath. "How in gods names is this possible?"

* * *

**** _That concludes Chapter 3. So, what do you guys thing of the pacing? I'm still kind of debating whether to just release long chapter or segment parts and post regularly. Still welcome to critique or come up with suggestions for the story. Thanks for reading.***** _


	4. Chapter 4: An Idea

***** _Hi everybody. So here is Chapter 4. There will be a little development between Valka and Astrid in this chapter. I'm hoping to also allow more character for Hiccup in the up coming chapters. And Loki finally comes into the picture. Enjoy ************_

* * *

Chapter 4: An Idea

"Well, I guess this is good news." Fishlegs said. The Bewilderbeast rested next to the young Vikings, still mulling in its tired state. The group couldn't believe that the Bewilderbeast was alive. Everyone had seen what had happened to the alpha but, now here it was, alive and well.

"Well now what do we do?" asked Snoutlout. "Do you think we can get the Bewilderbeast to take us back to Berk because, all of our dragons are gone and we have no way to get home."

The dragon grunted a bit, looking down at the group with an unreadable expression. The Bewilderbeast was tired but alive. Someone or something had somehow brought the creature back to life. The young Vikings had no real explanation for this.

"Fishlegs, do you think magic had to do with this?" asked Astrid.

Fishlegs thought for a moment. Remembering back to the book of dragons. There were possible explanations for magic associated with dragons. "Well the only thing I can think of is that in legend, the sea dragons were once under the control of the god Loki. He had this one sea dragon called Jormungandr who is said to still lurk in the frigid waters. It's possible that Loki could have revived the Bewilderbeast being that it is a sea dragon." Fishlegs pronounced with enthusiasm.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut were skeptical. The twins had never been big believers in the power of the gods. "Well Fishlegs, Why would this Loki want to bring the Bewilderbeast back to life. I don't believe that the gods would have that power." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, I don't believe it either. Why would this Loki come to help? I have always heard that he was this god of misfortune and bad luck. Who knows, he might have been the one who let all these bad things to happen?" added Tuffnut.

Eret kindly interrupted them, noticing that the sun was fading and it was getting darker by the minute.

"Well guys I think enough chit chat about gods. I say that we should move camp down here by the dragon. It can start fires right?"

Fishlegs corrected him "Actually from what I have seen, this dragon can only blow ice."

Eret's frowned. "Well lets settle in here anyways." The group went to move the supplies closer to the Bewilderbeast. Hiccup's body was lifted to the new camp also.

After night had begun, each of them slowly drifted to sleep until Astrid remained awake.

It was almost the dead of night and the moon was shining in the clear night sky. Everyone else had fallen asleep nearby the Bewilderbeast at the moment.

She warmed her hands against the makeshift bonfire that Snoutlout was surprisingly able to get working. Out past the shoreline, Astrid could see the light of a lantern strolling towards the encampment. It was Hiccup's mother and Gobber, returning from retrieving Stoick's ship. When the ship had finally make land, Gobber and Valka were finally in view of the bonfire.

Valka looked like see just seen a ghost. Coming close enough to where the camp had been moved; the Bewilderbeast came into view. "But how ... ?" she exclaimed in a soft voice. The dragon was looking at her. Almost with a joyous expression on his face. She came closer to the Bewilderbeast. And went to touch one of his giant tusks.

"We found him like this. We couldn't believe it at first either." Astrid moving to Valka's side. Valka became overjoyed. She was talking to the dragon, just like a person. "Oh my gods. Maybe the gods are giving us a sign. This is incredible!"

The Bewilderbeast gently blew a mist of ice on Valka and Astrid.

Valka look to Astrid. "He is alright for now. He needs to rest and recover his energy! From what he told me, the gods have indeed given him life again."

Astrid looked at Valka in suprise. "You can understand what he is saying?" The dragon had made some grumbles and low pitched noises which sounded like it was talking.

"Of course my dear. Living with dragons for 20 years has its perks ya know. Just like how you dragon trust you to ride them, dragons will reveal to you their language. They can speak, just like us. You just need to have the willingness to learn." Astrid was taken back by those words. It was something Hiccup would of said.

"Hiccup would love to learn about that." Astrid reminisced. "But, he still hasn't woken up yet, and I am really starting to get worried."

Valka turned around and came closer to Astrid. "You like him don't you." Valka questioned and smiled.

"Yes, and he said he likes me back. We were planning to possibly get marri..." Astrid stopped there, not wanting to sound too brash about his love for Hiccup.

Valka wanted her to continue. "Don't be ashamed to profess your love Astrid. I trust Hiccup's choice and that his love for you is real."

Astrid wanted to say it, but it didn't seem like the right time. She didn't want to linger on the thought and looked up to the horizon. Then, she focused in onto something in the sky. It took a few moments for her to realize that it was flying towards her. Then it hit her. It was a dragon. It was a black colored dragon and had an outline that looked so familiar. As it got closer. The moonlight revealed the deep colored green eyes that glowed intensely against the night. It was a Night Fury.

/

_In Asgard _

Loki never thought that his trip to Midgard would be this successful. He actually tricked the boy. Humans were very gullible creatures, so easily swayed by their emotions. Disguising himself as the boy's father was easy enough. His years of shadow and trickery came in handy in times like these.

"Oh, my head. I feel like I got hit by a Gronkle."  
Hiccup muttered.

Oh good thought Loki. He is finally awake. "Well, my boy. I thought I had you out pretty good. I guess you are tougher than you look."  
Loki said striding to Hiccups side on the ornate couch.

Hiccup looked at Loki in confusion. The figure that now stood before him was garbed in a green ornate cloth. He also noticed that he was lying in some kind of bed or chair. It was quite comfy. Hiccup was now getting a better look at the stranger standing near him. He had piercing black hair that was long and straight. Hiccup was really confused now. Where was his dad? Wasn't he just on Dragon Island? Who is this guy?

Loki was smiling at Hiccup, in some amused state that this mere mortal had no idea who he was.

"Dragon rider, tell me. How would you like to see your father again?" Loki said inconspicuously.

Loki crossed him arms, waiting for a reply from Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at the stranger. His instincts were telling him to not trust this guy at all. Stoick was gone. This must be all a bad nightmare again. Hiccup didn't know if this was real anymore. He wanted to wake up, forget about everything.

"Just leave me alone. I don't know who you are, or why you're telling me this but I don't want to hear any more of it"

The boy curled up his knees to his head and refused to look at Loki. The mischievous god was taken back at the boy's harsh response. Loki was thinking that the boy would jump at his offer. He was now pretty annoyed. Loki sighed and transformed back into Stoick, hoping that the image he put up would be enough to fool Hiccup.

"Look lad, I'm not going to wait for you to mope around. I need you to listen to me." Loki said while disguising as Stoick.

Hiccup turned his head at the familiar sound of his father's voice. There he was, standing there again. But Hiccup this time knew that this was a sham. He deduced that the stranger could morph into his father. It was definitely trying to trick him.

"Your not my father! My dad is dead! I saw him get hit by Toothless. There is nothing you can do to bring him back." Hiccup yelled in frustration.

He dropped the facade, it was just making Hiccup angrier.

At this point, Loki was about to send this miserable runt back to Midgard. However, Loki felt a bit of sympathy for the boy. His father Fárbauti considered Loki a runt. He grew up not to be a physically impressive god, and was much weaker in terms of strength. However, like Hiccup. He was clever, smart, and cunning. The ones in Midgard had come to regard him as the trickster and god of mischief. He quite liked the title.

"Think about what happened. You do remember Drago, yes!"

Hiccup turned as he heard the name.

"Well, my problem is with this Drago Buldvist. He has too much power right now in Midgard. Midgard is my domain and I will not allow this mortal to have that kind of power. I know you have some personal problems with Drago, and I will help you to defeat him." Loki spoke calmly and stern.

Midgard? Drago? Who is this guy anyways, Hiccup thought.

"I'm Loki, son of Fárbauti and Laufey and I brought you here Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III to ask for your help?"

Hiccup was now in real disbelief.

"So, you're Loki." Hiccup said solemnly.

"Don't your people in the gods Hiccup. I help you, and you help me." Loki replied.

"Well, then where were the gods when I needed them. I used to pray for happiness. I used to believe that the gods would help me but, you know what? I stopped believing." Hiccup closed his eyes.

Loki needed some better way to convince Hiccup to actually listen to him. He knew that Hiccup's father was being sent off to Valhalla but, he knew a way to intersect the spirit before they go to the afterlife. Loki approached closer to Hiccup, sitting down next to the boy. "How about seeing your father right away? I am sure that I can arrange something. His spirit should be passing here to Vahalla any moment now!"

Hiccup sat there, looking around, getting his first real look at his surroundings. He noticed that everything had a ethereal glow to it. Even Hiccup was glowing. He began to wonder how he got here.

Did he just die? What happened to him?

Loki then mimiced the voice of the boy's father again "I need an answer Hiccup."

Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes. "Alright. You have a deal Loki. Now I want to see my father like you promised."

Loki smiled.

_Finally. My little game can begin. _


	5. Chapter 5: Valhalla

**** _Hi guys, here is chapter 5. This chapter reintroduces Stoick into the story and he finally meets back with Hiccup but, not under the ideal conditions. He also has a thing or two to say about Loki. Enjoy! **********_

* * *

Chapter 5: Vahalla

Stoick could remember the voice of his son. He remembers the surge of pain through his body, and then the darkness overwhelmed everything.

He was now staring at his reflection in the clear blue waters of somewhere he didn't know. There was no sunshine but, just the lingering fog that seemed too swallowed up everything around him.

"Where the hel am I?" Stoick muttered to himself.

Time seem to be hard to judge. It felt like an eternity while he was drifting endlessly.

He tried to think of anything to pass the time. He thought about Hiccup and Valka. He desperately wanted to see their faces again.

Valka, his dear wife had just came back into his life. Then, Drago came and cause all sorts of trouble. The thought initially came to Stoick that he had died, and now he was drifting towards Valhalla. At first, he denied the fact that he was dead, that he wouldn't see Valka or Hiccup ever again.

"Those damn dragons and Drago, curse them to hel!" Stoick said in frustration. "Hiccup, my poor boy must be devastated."

Stoick was feeling the remorse of not listen to a word Hiccup had said earlier. Now here he was, knowing that his spirit was in the afterlife. He wasn't grateful that he was going to Valhalla. He wanted to wake up. Everything was overbearing. Not being able to accept the fact that he had died, and even worse he remembered Hiccup's dragon shooting the plasma blast that hit him. The pain was still lingering a bit and his body ached. Toothless the gentle dragon, was turned against his own son by that blasted maniac Drago.

"I wanted him to be chief. I told him what I expected of him. I was pushing him away from me and I failed to realize that. Oh, I been a very bad father. I should have listened to him but, I was a fool."

The eerie mist then had begun to fade. Stoick had noticed and tried to see what was ahead of him, hoping to find land. There was a dim green light farther down. It was glowing brighter as he approached but, it did give him an uneasy feeling. What was there for him?

The water begun to get shallow and the shoreline was finally in sight. The mist was almost completely clear and the glow of two figures began to come into Stoick's line of sight. He recognized one of them as the mist finally cleared. It was unmistakably, Hiccup. His son was standing right there, staring at Stoick's approaching boat.

He could not hold back his yearning to be with his son. Stoick jumped out of the boat and ran towards the shore screaming "Hiccup, hiccup is that you?"

Everything slowed down for him. His heart was racing and he started to become overfilled with joy. The water was cold against Stoick's legs, pumping his adrenaline as he saw his son's face.

"Dad!" Hiccup yelled in joy as they were holding each other.

Stoick was tearing up as he held his son tightly. "Hiccup, hiccup my boy!"

Hiccup closed his eyes, not wanting for this moment to end. "I'm here dad. It's me."

Then the thought came into Stoick's mind. What was Hiccup doing here in Valhalla? Did something bad happen to his son.

"Son, what happened to you. How are you here?"

Stoick was worried. His son couldn't of possibly be here, unless... the unthinkable happened?

"Was I too late Hiccup? I didn't save you did I?"

Hiccup sadly smiled. "No, Dad you did save me but Drago got away. I wanted to say that I'm sorry. It was my fault you died; if I had listened to you and not go trying to find Drago ... you still might be alive!"

Stoick felt the flow of guilt that was coming from Hiccup. The boy was tearing up a bit.

"If I hadn't been so naive, so selfish about what I wanted to do, you might still be alive. I should have died. I should have been the one to take the blast, not you."

Stoick put his hand on his son's cheek and looked him in the eyes.

"Hiccup, don't say those things. It was my responsibility to protect you and I did, until my dying breath. Don't blame yourself for what happened."

Hiccup knew his time with his father was growing short. "I just wished that I could fix all of this. I wish that I could bring you back. Its not fair that you had to pay for my mistakes." Hiccup said with guilt.

Loki was standing some distance away, looking at the two. "Then go and defeat Drago." in a loud, godly voice. "I have held up my end of the bargain. Now you need to do your part."

Hiccup and Stoick both turned to look at Loki.

"And who might you be?" questioned Stoick defensively .

Hiccup laughed nervously. "Well dad, this is the god Loki. He brought me here so I could see you again!"

Stoick froze the the mention of Loki. This could only mean bad things. "Hiccup, what ever he told you, do not listen to him. He maybe a god, but he's not one of the good ones."

"Well that is where you are wrong, Stoick the Vast. Your son has placed his trust in me. We have made a deal!" Loki said in retort. "Your son will go and defeat Drago Bludvist and I will help him to accomplish that task."

Stoick looked at Hiccup. He shook his head. "Hiccup, do you know what you gotten yourself into? Making a deal with this god has consequences." Stoick was worried for his son. This was bad, very bad he thought.

Hiccup looked a bit ashamed. He felt like it was just another mistake that his father was disapproving of again. Even in the afterlife, his father was disappointed but, he wanted to prove his father wrong. He wanted him to be proud of him. Hiccup sighed. "No dad, I will go and defeat Drago. It was my mistake that he took all the dragons and that you had to die because I was naive, for my mistake."

Stoick was listening. "Look, Loki can help me. I just have this feeling that I need to do this dad. For myself and to prove to you that I can make the right decisions."

Loki was so glad that the boy was coming to his senses and came to Hiccup's side. "Your son is right, Stoick the Vast. He wants to make amends with his mistake and he wants to prove to you his worth."

Stoick tensed when Loki had come closer. "Well then Hiccup, it is time for you to head back to Midgard. You need to hold up your promise." The god put his hand on boy's shoulder. "Get away from my son. I know you Loki, you bring nothing but trouble!"

Hiccup's body suddenly began to fade away much to Stoick's horror. Stoick knew that his son was leaving Valhalla. "Hiccup!" Stoick yelled.

He went to pull his son into his arms and saw Loki simply vanish in the foreground. He held his son, not wanting to let go or see him leave his side. Hiccup looked at his father in the eyes with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Loki is right dad, I have to take responsibility for my actions. I need to defeat Drago to make things right." Hiccup said faded more rapidly.

Stoick didn't know what to say. He was so conflicted about how to feel as his time with Hiccup was growing short so, he wanted Hiccup to know that he trusted him.

"Then go get him son." Stoick said proudly as Hiccup's form finally vanished into nothing.

Stoick closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Finally ready to continue his way through Valhalla.

* * *

**** _So that concludes Chapter 5. Sorry if it was a bit angsty but I really wanted Hiccup to have some relationship development with Stoick (which was sadly lacking the HTTYD2). Just a heads up, there might be a break here in updates as I am trying to better plan out the story. Hope you understand and thanks for reading. ****_


	6. Chapter 6: Jörmungandr

**** _So here is Chapter 6. I was thinking to continue with the medium size updates. I am thinking to continue this unless you guys would like longer updates so, I would like your feedback. This chapter introduces the new Night Fury. There will also be a big reveal. ****_

* * *

Chapter 6: Jörmungandr

"Its a Night Fury." Astrid said in amazement. The jet black dragon drew closer and landed right before where Astrid and Valka were standing.

"Oh my gods, it is a Night Fury." Valka also said in wonder. She came to greet the dragon, who almost looked like Toothless but that didn't say much since the only Night Fury to ever be seen was Hiccup's dragon. It had the same green eyes and unmistakable dark hide that were found with Night Furies.

Valka cautiously came up to the dragon, while Astrid stood there, still in disbelief that a Night Fury had just came out of the blue.

"My goodness, this is a miracle. All this time, I thought that all the Night Furies were gone!" The dragon was purring at Valka's touch. It reminded her of Hiccup's dragon Toothless but, she noticed some very different things about this Night Fury. Its ear fins were shorter and smoother. The wings had a much more pronounced arch to them. The most obvious thing she could see was that the left tailfin was still there. She almost forgot that it wasn't Toothless.

The Night Fury was pretty playful like Toothless and seemed to be relaxed around Valka. Her knowledge of dragons did come in handy when communicating with wild dragons who all enjoyed her presence.

"So, what do you think brought it here? Why would it show up now?" asked Astrid.

She was looking hesitant to get any closer to the Night Fury but, Valka invited Astrid to come closer. "I'm sure it means no harm. It's alright. It doesn't feel threatened."

Astrid slowly approached the dragon. It big green eyes were looking at her in curiosity. She put her hand on the Night Fury's head and gently began stroking it, just like she would with Toothless. Hiccup would have been ecstatic to see this.

The Night Fury turned to look at the Alpha, who had been resting as the Night Fury arrived. The Bewilderbeast opened one of its eyes and looked at the newcomer dragon and made a little grumble.

Valka gave a piece of fish to the Night Fury who cheerfully gobbled it down. "This Night Fury is a female Astrid! No wonder its looks a bit different. I think that it might have sensed Toothless's presence."

The Night Fury had a bit of a sad expression on its face, now that she looked closer. "It is yearning for a mate."

Astrid became a little excited at the statement.

"Well, I think I'll go check on Hiccup." Valka got up and went into the tent.

Astrid laid against the female's Night Fury, looking at it with a small smile, trying to act show her friendliness towards the dragon. She gave the dragon another piece of fish and then slowly fell asleep.

/

Hiccup remembers feeling the sensation of falling. Everything was dark and he could see the stars above him. He tried to open his mouth and scream but he was frozen. He then felt a sudden kick in his back and his eyes were blinded by white light.

Hiccup gasped as he finally awoke from unconsciousness. His eyes were at first seeing just blurs but he heard voices of people around him. "Hiccup, Hiccup can you hear me?"

Hiccup recognized that voice as his mother. "Oh Hiccup."

He finally was able to sit up, fighting the aching feeling all over his body. His head did feel a bit light and he was having a bit of nausea but he overall was okay. "Mom?" Hiccup said in a soft voice. Finally, he got a good look at his surroundings. His mother, Valka was by his side and had a look of relief on her face with a small smile. Snoutlout and Fishlegs were also there.

"Hey, Hiccup. Its nice that you have finally woke up." Snoutlout said with a hint of concern in his voice.

Hiccup could see that it was nighttime, as he could not see out the opening of the tent. "So, how long have I been out?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs replied "Well, I can estimate from the time the sun had set to now, you were out for about seven hours." Hiccup looked a bit shocked. Hiccup swore that he must have been dreaming. It had felt like more than seven hours when he was transported to Valhalla.

Valka gave Hiccup some warm water and some roasted fish to quell his hunger. Hiccup was looking emotionally drained, after all, he had just encountered a god who he made a deal with. He needed to go and defeat Drago. After recuperating for a while, Hiccup went outside to get some fresh air. What greeted him was a big surprise.

What greeted him was Astrid sleeping … by unmistakably a Night Fury. Wow, this was a bit to take in. Hiccup thought he was still dreaming because he had never seen another Night Fury before.

'Astrid looked so beautiful when she was sleeping', Hiccup thought. He was so entranced that he hadn't notice his mother walk up behind him.

"Look at this Hiccup, it's another Night Fury. She's a female too!" Valka was anticipating for Hiccup's reaction.

"Wow. I guess this is pretty amazing. It's not like there is a Night Fury coming out of nowhere every day." Hiccup was getting distracted. "Look, mom. I want to tell you what happened when I fell unconscious." Valka looked at Hiccup with a bit of worry.

The two sat down by the bonfire and Hiccup thought about how he would tell his mother of his crazy trip to Valhalla.

"Mom, I met … dad in … Valhalla." Hiccup slowly said. Valka looked at Hiccup wide eyed. "You … did Hiccup?" What she just heard made her start to feel a bit sad. She was reminded that Stoick was really gone. She wanted believe the truth in Hiccup's words but, she was skeptical.

"Are you sure that it wasn't just a dream Hiccup?" Valka said in concern. She was thinking that Hiccup was feeling guilt. She hoped that he was

"That's not all. I knew it was real because I met the god Loki. He was the one who knocked me out and took me to Valhalla. He told me that I needed to defeat Drago. I also told dad that I would be defeating Drago. I'm thinking he is offering me some kind of redemption because, it … was … my fault that dad…, that all our dragons were taken away. I feel that I need to do this for myself mom."

Valka was fearful for Hiccup. "Hiccup Haddock III, I will … not … allow you to go after Drago. You have seen the destruction and power he has. It was bad enough that he turned Toothless turned against you but your father also died because of that mad man. I'm so afraid that you'll be killed to. Just listen to me Hiccup, there no is fighting against him."

Hiccup wanted her to listen. He so desperately wanted her to listen to him, he guessed his only option was to be more on the offensive, being that could help, but how would his mother take it? "So you're just going to abandon the dragons, mom? I thought you cared about them?" Hiccup accused.

Valka felt a bit hurt at the question but, she was feeling Hiccup was frustrated at her. "Hiccup, I… I would never abandon any of them. Cloudjumper was my best friend and I miss him along with the others but, you need to think about what you're doing."

Hiccup sighed, he needed a change of tactic. He needed to get back to Berk soon and stop Drago from taking all the dragons under his control. "There is also something else I need to tell you. In Valhalla, Loki said he would provide me with a bit of help. I know that making deals with gods is not the best choice, but he let me meet dad's spirit in the afterlife. He also said he would give us the help of his dragon."

Hiccup turned and looked at the Bewilderbeast, the Alpha. The giant dragon had been listening to the two banter for quite a while, looking at them with its unreadable stare.

"Say hello to Jörmungandr."

* * *

**** _Sorry about all the cliffhangers. I think that I'll write a Toothless POV chapter, and get back to Drago. What I really want to do is provide some more characterization for all the main and side characters. Hope you enjoy!***_


	7. Chapter 7: A Dragon's Sorrow

**** _Ok Chapter 7. I had some fun writing this chapter. We get finally info on Toothless and suprise, surprise Drago. *****_

* * *

Chapter 7: A Dragon's Sorrow

Toothless was tired. Drago had made him fly for hours without rest until they had reached the island of Berk. He was so happy to see Hiccup's home, his home but, Hiccup wasn't here. Toothless was able to snap out of his trance when Drago had captured him. The horrible human threatened him with the control of the Bewilderbeast.

Toothless did not want to feel that fear that he felt the first time the Alpha tried to control him. It made him feel helpless, alone, and he remembered struggling to listen to Hiccup's voice calling to him. How could he attack Hiccup? He tried to resist them, but the voices had overwhelmed him. Some of the voices still lingered, ringing in his head, tormenting him.

_'What is a drop of rain, compared to the storm? What is a thought, compared to a mind? Our unity is full of wonder, which your tiny individualism... cannot even conceive. Is your vision so small, that you cannot see the value of our ways? We hear your thoughts, and they rage for your brothers you believe dead. But they are not. They sing in our symphony of life. Hear their pleas for you to join us. Submit to your true nature, and your suffering will end. Join us as we make these humans submit to our power … our magnificence. You cannot resist, for we are the many, and you are one. Join us. Join us. Join US. … '_

Toothless tried to resist but, they had invaded his mind. They were lingering. He was afraid of hearing those voices again. Afraid of losing control and was afraid that he would have killed … his boy, his rider, his Hiccup. He could not forgive himself. The guilt that Toothless felt when seeing Stoick, lying there unmoving had traumatized him.

He remembered Hiccup yelling at him to go away; he could spot the hatred in Hiccup's eyes. _"Go away. I hate you, Toothless. I never want to see you again. Go, NOW!" _Toothless faintly recalled the painful memory. The dragon had been so confused and afraid at that point he ran away. Now, Drago had him captured. He was now truly alone.

/

"Get this dragon back to its cell men. Make sure he does not resist." Drago yelled.

Toothless had landed back on Drago's battleship and collapsed out of exhaustion. He was then surrounded by Drago's men, holding weapons to try and threaten him to submit and go back into the cages, down in the ship bowels. With the growing exhaustion and aching that Toothless felt all over his body, he complied and got into the dreaded dragon cage.

Toothless was devastated. Hiccup wasn't there with him and he felt the dread and fear coming back. He curled up his wings and tail, trying to feel at ease in this rather scary and unforgiving place. Claustrophobia made Toothless even more uncomfortable as the small dragon cage was barely large enough for Toothless to squeeze in. The cold metal bars were very uncomfortable for the dragon, as he had gotten used to the warmth if the soft wooden floor inside Hiccup's hut. Toothless tried eagerly to think of Hiccup being there with him; trying to find comfort in thinking about his dragon rider. Not to mention that Drago was really rough on Toothless, he was about four times as much weight as Hiccup.

"Toothless, Toothless is as you?"

Toothless uncovered his tail to see where the voice was coming from. It was coming from a dragon nearby. There, right across from where his cage was, lied Stormfly. Toothless focused his eyes and looked at Stormfly closely and what he saw instilled anger in him. Stormfly was chained up against the dragon cage. There were bruises all over her body and from careful observation she had some open wounds. She was roaring weakly, and it sounded sickly.

Toothless became worried. He roared softly in response, telling her to rest.

"Don't move so much Stormfly. You have to rest; your injured and your body needs to replenish its energy."

Stormfly stopped her eratic movements from inside the cage. She laid down finally and curled up, licking some of her wounds as Toothless kept looking at her. She gave a small whimper. "I miss Astrid Toothless. I feel so alone now that she's not here. Even worse, I'm stuck in here unable to do anything about it." The Death Nadder looked at Toothless, and saw the Night Fury turn solemn at what she said.

"I know you miss Hiccup. I can see it in your eyes." Stormfly croaked. Toothless then lied back down, looking at Stormfly intently.

"I do miss Hiccup Stormfly. I ... I can't believe that I had ... I had hurt Hiccup. I killed his father; I hurt his loved one and now will be probably never forgive me." Toothless barked in sadness. Stormfly looked at Toothless in sympathy. "Toothless, do you really believe that?."

Stormfly wanted to give some comfort to Toothless, as she knew that Hiccup and Toothless had a very close bond. The Night Fury whimpered silently and closed his eyes, trying to get some rest. The aching fatigue along with the absence of Hiccup was getting to him.

Stormfly kept looking at Toothless as he drifted asleep. She knew that Toothless had been forced by Drago's alpha to almost kill Hiccup. She remembered the voices, the voice of the many she heard when the Alpha had called the dragons under Drago's control.

_For we are the many, and you are one. Join us._

Those voices tapped into her primal dragon insticts. The dark nature that dragons could exhibit when faces with life and death, and where her control over herself became impossible. She couldn't imagine what Toothless had experience when he realized he had hurt Hiccup. A dragon's loyalty was something important to her, to Toothless and the thought that loyalty could be easily shattered by the voices scared all dragons that shared a human bond.

/

Drago hated himself. He felt that he was two different people stuck in one body. Behind the big facade of his menacing look and power over dragons, he could not forget his true nature and origin. He had been forged into what he is today from his long and troubled past. Dragons had been a big part of his life ever since he was a little boy. Back when his village was in peace with the dragon's, he found an egg of a legendary Bewilderbeast.

He was formerly the heir to his home kingdom, which just lied a few days wast of the wastelands that was know to many as Scandinavia in a kingdom of Goth. His people were warriors, and kinship was a very admirable trait. He had read and learned a great deals about the dark times. Dragons had not been at peace with the humans, and war ravaged the lands of Goth. Blood and fire had been said to scorch the earth for many years until a hero united the dragons and humans in peace.

He never remembered when the voices had started but, he felt then invading his mind, telling him that he was the true chosen rider. His Bewilder had become fully grown by this point and was a true status of power. The voices were very real, godlike. He remembered vividly what he remembered hearing.

_'The world will become yours, for you are worthy of bringing the true wrath of dragons. You cannot trust anyone. For they will betray you. Trust only in yourself and your dragon. You will rule. You will conquer. You will command the dragons into a new world. Then you will join us, in glory.'_

Those voices had come to invade his mind and tormented him. It had sadly also made him more distant from his family and friends. Then his patrons and close friends had told him that the lands that lied far north had a history of dragon slaying and that dragons were regarded as common pests. He was horrified and greatly angered that such people would come to make enemies of the magnificent creatures.

As he grew older, he listened more carefully to the voices. His bond with dragons had start to become strange. Under his command, he discovered his Bewilderbeast's dominance as an Alpha, that he could control any dragons in the kingdom could be called upon. He discovered finally that he could conquer, he was the chosen, to lead. The power made him grow ever more, cynical, alone, and in hatred. His mind was at the mercy of the voices, and he could not back down. Then the day came when the dragons had finally gone mad. His Alpha had suddenly called all of the dragons in the lands to attack, out of control and he knew that it was the voices. The fires burned for days. Men then finally had to do something. People wanted his Bewilderbeast dead, but he refused. He would not allow his dragon to be slayed. Killing the leader, they thought would finally quell the violence, so Drago left along with his dragon had to fight to stay alive. He was called many vile things The voices were still in his head, telling him what to do. It ended with him losing his arm and scars in the many battles he raged. Finally under overwhelmed by the armies that had amassed to kill him and his dragon, he fled. He was an exile.

* * *

**** _So, I totally retconned Drago's background. So in this AU, this will be assumed that Drago lied to Hiccup about his past to confuse and make Hiccup feel guilty. I wanted to make Drago more similar to Hiccup but turned into a misunderstood person. I will say that the 'voices' will play a bigger part later in the story. Hope you like the chapter and I appreciate any possible feedback. Thanks!**** _

_NOTE, the quote of for the "voices" is taken from qoutes of the many in System Shock 2. Good game and I liked the qoutes.******_


End file.
